elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Schindler Miconic Controls
Schindler Miconic is a series of elevator and escalator control system produced by Schindler since the 1970s. It is a microprocessor control system for almost all types of Schindler elevators, from low-rise to high-rise applications. It is also used in Schindler escalators as well. Miconic is a successor of Schindler's Aconic, Elconic and Hospitomat, both of which are microprocessor controls released in 1974. Versions and application The first Miconic control was Miconic E, which was a 1-bit microprocessor control released in 1975. Later, Schindler launched Miconic B in 1978 and Miconic V (Dynatron, also available as V T6, V T12, VAC2) in 1980, which is a 16-bit microprocessor control. Schindler also made other versions of Miconic such as Miconic BXCommande MICONIC BX (French) (archived),' C',' D',' GX',' LX'Maniobras MICONIC LX y SX - Schindler Mexico (Spanish) (archived), S,' SX',' TX'Maniobras MICONIC TX - Schindler Mexico (Spanish) (archived) and VX. There is also Miconic TX-GC/TX-GC2, which was launched in 1998 for high-rise applications worldwide. Miconic TX-GC is used on Schindler 500, 700 and 7000 elevators. Schindler also makes Miconic MX-GC since the 2000s. This controller is used in Schindler's high-end machine room less elevator range such as 100 P, 300 P, EuroLift, Elegant MRL, 5400 AP and 5500 elevators. There is also Miconic 10-GC, which was also used in Schindler 300 P elevators, possibly as an option. Not much is known about Miconic 10-GC. In North America, Schindler made several versions of Miconic such as Miconic GX, HX, HXpress, TX ''' and '''TXpress. Miconic GX is used on the Schindler 400 A elevators, while Miconic HX is used on Schindler 330A elevators. Miconic HXpress is used for modernization of older hydraulic elevators. Miconic TX is for mid to high-rise traction elevators, which can be provided with Variodyn ACVF or solid state SCR DC drive. It is used on Schindler 6400 NA and American Schindler 7000 elevators. The modernization version for older traction elevators is most likely called TXpress. The Miconic V control system was also used in the United States, which was brought by Schindler Haughton in the 1980s and was used in Schindler Haughton elevators. It was based on Texas instrument systems. Miconic F is used in Schindler escalators and moving walks since 1990. It is now the standard control system for the Schindler 9300AE and Schindler 9700 escalators, as well as Schindler 9500 moving walks. The characteristic of each controllers Miconic B * Only have a single-stage chime. * The starting and stopping is rough for traction. (For VAC-type) * Can be hydraulic. * Can be AC/2, AC/1 or VAC. (Traction only.) * It shows the exact floor. It won't change to another floor after the doors had closed. Miconic V * The chime rings only when picking up a call (arriving). * Single-stage chime for up (Which is optional), two-stage chime for down. (As known as the M-Series chime) Miconic TX * Single-stage chime for up, faster two-stage chime for down. * The chime rings only when picking up a call (arriving). Miconic TX-GC * Same as Miconic TX, but the chime is higher pitched. * The chime rings only when picking up a call (arriving). Miconic TX-GC2 * KONE KDS-Liked Chime. * When nobody calls it, the chime plays when the doors open. * When picking up a call (arriving), the chime plays when the speed is slowing down, but the chimes do not play when the doors open. Miconic S * Hydraulic only. * Single-stage chime for up, faster two-stage chime for down. Miconic MX-GC * For either machine room less installations or modernization with insufficient spaces in the machine room, this for traction only. * The chime rings only when picking up a call (arriving). Gallery Old Miconic Cover.jpg|The cover of a 1980s Miconic control cabinet (possibly Miconic B) S5500 MXGC sticker.JPG|A sticker (right) pasted on the top of a Schindler 5500 MRL elevator control cabinet indicating that it uses Miconic MX-GC controller. MXGC Mod Control Board.JPG|Miconic MX-GC controller (right) used in a modernized 1983 Schindler elevator (modernized in 2011) MXGC Spec Sticker.JPG|Miconic MX-GC sticker. Videos Elevator Schindler Miconic SX|Schindler Miconic SX controller (video by ascensoribrianza) Miconic E hydraulico|Schindler Miconic E controller used in a hydraulic elevator (video by: claudio ajustador tecnico) HotelExploring!! Hotel Saudi Arabia. Unlocked old lift motor room (Part 2of2)-0|1980s Schindler Miconic B controller (video by: mrmattandmrchay) Detailed look at the world's best lift logic|1990s Schindler Miconic V controllers (video by: Beno) See also ; Other controllers *Schindler Aconic *Schindler Bionic ; Related destination dispatch system *Schindler Miconic 10 *SchindlerID *Schindler PORT ; Competitors *Kone Traffic Master System, which competed with Miconic V *Kone LCE, which competes with Miconic MX-GC External links *Elevator Modernization at Great Eagle Centre. Hong Kong, China (Elevator World Magazine, January, 2016. Hosted in Schindler Hong Kong website) (the modernization of replacing the Aconic controllers to Miconic TX-GC) Category:Elevator controllers